


Accuracy is Overrated

by softintelligence



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dinosaurs had Feathers, Family Fluff, Gen, Godzilla Movie Marathon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi manages to convince Hiro to go to a marathon of all 45 Godzilla movies. They don't get through all of them, but nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accuracy is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> As of November 27, 2014, there are 34 Godzilla movies, with 1 in production. Pray that they don't actually make 10 more Godzilla movies.

It was summer, and Tadashi needed something to distract Hiro from his latest bot battle planning. 

Luckily, the local movie theater three streets down had started a new thing called "Classics Marathons." For a week, they had played "Classic Romantic Comedies," which Tadashi wasn't interested in; he knew Hiro wouldn't be interested in it, either. (Anyway, Honey Lemon had texted him about the line-up and honestly, who considered _The Graduate_ a romantic comedy?--so Tadashi was glad he hadn't approached Hiro with _that_.)

But the genre the week after was a marathon of all forty-five Godzilla movies back-to-back. It was perfect. Entertaining classics, along with some of the newer remakes. Tadashi had seen some of them already, but Hiro hadn't. 

He just had to convince him.

His strategy included the following:  
\- Unplugging Hiro's computer and pretending there was a power outage that only affected their house so they had to find outside entertainment (but not bot battles)  
\- Hiding Hiro's bot battler  
\- Paying him to go with him (which Tadashi didn't want to do because the tickets already cost $25 a piece)  
\- Showing him the twenty-five catalog of all forty-five Godzilla movies  
\- Bringing out the big guns 

Unplugging Hiro's computer didn't work, even after Tadashi actually _did_ cut the power from the house for about ten minutes, because Aunt Cass came up and yelled at them both for fooling around with the power grid, so Hiro's computer was up and running again in minutes.

Hiding Hiro's bot battler was probably not one of Tadashi's greatest ideas: he'd forgotten to hide the controller, too. Hiro hadn't even really noticed that it was missing. Good going, Tadashi. He decided to pretend it had never been one of his plans at all. 

Tadashi checked his funds. He definitely didn't have enough to pay Hiro to go with him and also buy them tickets and whatever junk food Hiro wanted at the theater, and also buy refill filament for the 3D printers in the garage. 

Which left just the brochure. 

Tadashi took his moped to the theater, swiped a brochure, and headed back. He had to plan this carefully. If Hiro was tinkering with his battle bot, it would probably be easier. If he was on his computer, it might be harder. 

When Tadashi got to their room, though, he fought back a groan. Hiro was at his workstation, one hand on his keyboard, the other holding an In-N-Out burger. Tadashi glared at the animal fries sitting on the desk. It looked like it had an extra helping of cheese on it. Had Aunt Cass bought him that? Hiro was watching some sort of video on what looked like the latest trends in bot fights. 

Whatever. He'd just lecture Hiro on the benefits of healthy eating later. He just needed to get Hiro out of the house and into another dark space, away from battle bots. 

"Hiro," Tadashi said.

"If this is about the _Godzilla_ marathon, I'm not going," Hiro started, mouth full of burger. 

"It's going to be fun." Tadashi held the brochure in front of the screen. "Look, they're starting tonight at seven p.m., right after dinner, with the 1954 original and--"

"I'm not going to watch forty-five Godzilla movies!" Hiro pushed the brochure out of the way. "I know you've been trying to get me to go. I saw it on your phone's calendar."

Oops. He'd have to take the calendar widget off his phone screen. 

"Come on," Tadashi said. 

"No," Hiro said. "Besides, I got a bot battle to get to--"

"Hiro," Tadashi said. "You know what I said about bot battling--"

"Come on, it's just a little fun! Plus, we can use the extra cash on some more 3D printers." 

All right.

Fine.

Time to pull out the big guns. 

"Well, okay," Tadashi sighed, extra loudly, pulling the brochure away. He started flipping through it, turning his back to Hiro. "I know you can't even sit through _one_ Godzilla movie."

"Wait, what? I never said that!"

Tadashi grinned. He kept his tone conversational. Light. Just a _little_ taunting. "No, it's fine, Hiro. Kids these days have short attention spans. It can't be helped."

Tadashi heard Hiro's chair move and his feet hit the ground. He had to stop himself from doing a victory dance. 

Note to self, Tadashi: Use the big guns first, always. 

Behind him, he heard Hiro's offended huff: "When's the first movie again? Seven!? Let's go early! Now!"

_Bingo._

\---

The theater kicked them out after they started arguing about _Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster,_ which was fine, because they'd been sitting in the same theater for seven hours straight and Tadashi's eyes were starting to burn from staring at the large screen for so long. 

Outside, the moon was big and bright in the sky. Some of the railways were still going, but the bakery wasn't far enough to justify it, and they needed to stretch their legs anyway. 

"Okay, but the franchise gets better after Godzilla becomes more sympathetic," Hiro said, his hands in his jacket pockets. It wasn't cold, but it definitely wasn't warm, either. "Before that, it was _boring._ He was just going around destroying stuff."

"No, no," Tadashi said, digging one hand into the Extra Large popcorn bag he had refilled just before the manager yelled at them. "See, they should have stuck with the original motif of Godzilla being a metaphor for a nuclear threat. It was like they were trying to make it more palatable to American audiences--"

"Come ooooon," Hiro said. "He's a big dinosaur! Who _cares_ about metaphors?" 

"We just watched the first five movies," Tadashi said. "You know he's not a dinosaur! He was an ancient sea creature. Besides, dinosaurs had feathers."

Hiro grimaced. "They're not scary with feathers. They're just overgrown chickens. Can you imagine _Jurassic Park_ with feathered dinosaurs?"

Tadashi put one buttered hand to the bridge of his nose, fighting an oncoming headache. Hiro had no appreciation for what was actually 'cool.' "It would be more accurate _and_ more interesting." 

"It doesn't need to be accurate," Hiro said, snatching some popcorn too, getting crumbs all over his face. "It needs to be entertaining." 

"It can be entertaining without sacrificing the facts, you know," Tadashi said. They reached the bakery and he unlocked the front door. Hiro bounded in underneath his arm. Tadashi figured he was going up the stairs first, but when Tadashi finished latching the door, Hiro was waiting for him, his arms crossed. 

"Not fun," Hiro said. "The movie would be like eighty billion years long if it was accurate. Just shots of scientists waiting around for DNA to cook."

"That's what montages are for," Tadashi said, ruffling Hiro's hair as they both made their way up the stairs. 

"Boooooring."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Bed time, loser," he said, tossing the bag of popcorn into the trashcan just inside their room. 

"I'm not sleepy," Hiro said. 

"Amazing." Tadashi started changing the moment he got into the bedroom, hanging his cardigan on a hook. He tossed his shirt and pants into their shared hamper, and then pulled on a shirt and some pajama pants. "What are you even gonna do? It's like three a.m."

"Bot battles, duh."

"No way," Tadashi said. He pulled up a chair from his corner and sat down next to Hiro. "You are not going to do bot battles tonight." 

Hiro looked at him, totally expressionless, in that 'are you serious right now' expressionless kind of way. "Tony Stark would bot battle," Hiro said. 

"Tony Stark is also a fictional character, _and_ he was an arms dealer," Tadashi said, sighing. 

" _Ex_ arms dealer," Hiro said. He moved the mouse on his computer to wake it up. 

"The point is, he doesn't have values. Look at Captain America! _He_ wouldn't bot battle!"

"Captain America has a _shield!_ " Hiro threw his hands up. "If I wanted values I could go to Walmart!"

Walmart? 

No, no way. It was three a.m., but Tadashi would not let Walmart go. "Walmart doesn't have values," Tadashi said. "It exploits its workers and drives up property values, driving out the poor--"

"Tadashi!" Hiro said. 

Whatever. Maybe Hiro was a bit too young for a lecture on gentrification. He'd just have to approach him about it another time. Businesses, corporations, _technology_ \--they should all be helping people. Hiro would probably come to understand that on his own eventually. Hopefully. 

"What I'm trying to say is," Tadashi said, putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "can you just put a raincheck on bot battling for tonight?"

Hiro made a face that was both 'ugh older brothers' and 'fine I GUESS.' "Then what am I gonna do for the rest of the night?"

"Well," Tadashi said, picking up a game controller from the floor. He took a napkin off Hiro's desk and gingerly wiped the ketchup off the D-pad. "I know a little brother who hasn't beaten his older brother in Tekken yet."

Hiro tensed. "I've beaten you," he said, slowly.

"Oh, yeah? You sure about that?" Tadashi reached over to the keyboard and opened up Hiro's installation of _Tekken._

The local scoreboard popped up.

3,125 - 0

"What number is that?" Tadashi asked. "Huh?" He tapped the '0' on the screen. "I think that's a zero. The absence of something. Nadda. Zip. "

Hiro picked up the other controller. "Tadashi," he said, through gritted teeth. 

"Yeah?" 

"Prepare to fight," Hiro said. 

Tadashi grinned. "Oh, I'm prepared, but the question is, are you?" 

"I'm gonna body slam you to the ground." The character select came up and Tadashi tightened his grip on the controller. He had years of experience and a near photographic memory for all the combinations. Hiro was about a hundred years too early to fight him, but the best part was that Hiro never gave up. 

_Fight!_

\---

The next afternoon, Tadashi woke up with his face plastered to Hiro's desk. His back hurt in about eighty different places; he hadn't even known that his back _had_ eighty places that could hurt. 

Hiro was fast asleep in his chair, drool coming out of his mouth. 

Tadashi took a picture. For the memories . . . and blackmail, of course. 

The "50 Years of Dinosaurs in Film" marathon was going to start soon, and Tadashi wasn't going to go watch that alone--even if the dinosaurs weren't feathered.


End file.
